Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-7}{7n} - \dfrac{6}{7n}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-7 - (6)}{7n}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-13}{7n}$